


Afternoon Delight

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Makeshift Gag, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: 'I’m bored,’ he pouts. Ryan snorts, reaching up to pet his head before picking up his phone. He restarts the game, finding the weight of Vinny’s head on his shoulder oddly comforting, even if he can feel the damp from his hair seeping through his t-shirt. He can feel Vinny’s breath tickling the fine hairs on his neck and then he feels a definite blow on the shell of his ear. He squirms.Ryan and Vinny are alone, killing time before the show. Ryan's content to entertain himself but Vinny's bored and seems to have other ideas how they could be spending the afternoon.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Afternoon Delight

Ryan pauses the game, dropping his phone in his lap so he can massage the thick part of his palm. It's his fret hand and it’s twinging again. So, maybe he needed to find something to kill time that was less intense on his thumb joint. 

They’re in an upstairs room at the venue. More accurately they, he and Vinny, have been abandoned in an upstairs room at the venue while the rest of the band and crew take the 45 minute (each way) walk to get coffee. Ryan had wanted to point out they had instant on the bus but as soon as he'd opened his mouth to say it he realised he was literally a meme. 

So he’d begged off the walk, saying he’d try to catch some shut eye and Vinny’s here because he’d said he wanted to shower and sleep as well. About 10 minutes ago he’d clattered back into the room Ryan’s in, hair dripping, dumping his bag and jacket. He’d dropped to sit next to Ryan and hasn’t moved since. As Ryan continues to massage his hand, he can hear Vinny huff before he allows his head to roll from the back of the couch onto Ryan’s shoulder. 

'I’m bo _red_ ,’ he pouts. Ryan snorts, reaching up to pet his head before picking up his phone. He restarts the game, finding the weight of Vinny’s head on his shoulder oddly comforting, even if he can feel the damp from his hair seeping through his t-shirt. He can feel Vinny’s breath tickling the fine hairs on his neck and then he feels a definite blow on the shell of his ear. He squirms. 

‘ _Don’t_ ,’ he grumbles, shrugging his shoulders so Vinny will sit up. But Vinny’s let himself go completely limp so when Ryan shrugs his head rolls onto his arm and then down so he’s half in Ryan’s lap, knocking his phone out of his hand in the process. 

‘Dude, c’mon—’ he grumbles more as his phone goes skidding across the floor. Vinny whines, wriggling onto his back in Ryan’s lap. Ryan pulls his arm free, which Vinny is lying on uncomfortably, so he will stop complaining. His head is very, very warm and very, very… in Ryan’s lap. 

‘What do you want, huh?’ Ryan says, running his thumb over Vinny’s bottom lip. So maybe he’s cute when he pouts. And whines. And Ryan’s not made of stone. 

‘I’m bored,’ Vinny repeats but his eyes are on Ryan’s as his tongue laps at the pad of his thumb. 

‘Not sure what I can do about that,’ Ryan says as he slides his thumb into Vinny’s mouth, pressing on his tongue. He presses until Vinny whines again, wriggling.

Ryan takes his hand away and Vinny sits up to kiss him. Ryan puts his hands on his shoulders, tipping his head to let Vinny kiss him deeper. Vinny throws a leg over him, climbing into his lap and arms going around his neck. Ryan moves his hands to his waist, feeling all the blood draining out of his head as he feels Vinny’s weight settle on him. Vinny moans into his mouth, fingers tight in Ryan’s hair. 

It suddenly occurs to Ryan that they’re in an unlocked room, in the middle of the day, with the venue’s staff setting up for their set tonight just below them. 

‘Vin,’ he mumbles, trying to untangle himself. Vinny lets Ryan push him back a bit, blinking. ‘We should, um.. lock the door y’know.’ Vinny wets his lips, eyelashes flickering until the words seem to penetrate. He kisses Ryan’s lips again before getting up and moving to the door. 

He flicks the lock while Ryan fiddles with the blinds, pulling the wrong cord until he gets the right one and the whole thing falls down with a metallic swoosh. Vinny climbs back on him, sitting back to pull his shirt over his head before leaning back to kiss Ryan as he snakes a hand in between them. He starts to pull at Ryan’s belt and Ryan feels his pulse kicking. So they’re _really_ doing this, huh? 

Ryan sits up a bit so he can get his own t-shirt off, Vinny helping with clumsy hands, before putting his arms around Vinny to pull him back close so they’re skin to skin. Vinny kisses his mouth, getting a hand inside his jeans. _Fuck._ Ryan can feel his spine flex as Vinny starts to touch him through his underwear. Ryan palms his hips, pushing a little to give him some resistance to work himself against as he starts to rocking into him. 

Ryan unsticks their lips, mouthing along his jaw and onto his throat. Vinny moans again, louder now his mouth is free. Ryan grins, kissing down onto his chest and nipping along his collarbones. Vinny groans, blunt nails digging into Ryan’s back as his other hand goes tight around his cock. 

‘Can we fuck?’ Vinny says, moving both hands to Ryan’s head to pull it back so he can look at him. ‘ _—please_ ,’ he adds, pouting. Ryan takes him in, dazed; his hair’s kind of sticking up in a damp halo around his head, his eyes are glossy and his lips are pink and parted. 

‘Uh, sure,’ Ryan stutters — because of _course_ — but also this is not exactly how he’d expected to be spending this afternoon. But Vinny’s mouth feels incredible on the side of his neck and his hands are hot where they’re splayed out over his ribs, as hot as his thighs squeezed tight around his waist. 

Ryan slips his hands around Vinny’s waist, getting his jeans open and tugged down enough for him to brush his fingers over his hole. Vinny hisses, kissing Ryan roughly. Ryan allows it, thumb rubbing over the lowest notch on his spine. He nips Vinny’s lip and hears him moan softly. Ryan feels a twist in his gut, lifting his thumb to rub over the red spot on his lip thoughtfully.

‘You gonna behave then?’ Ryan murmurs, catching Vinny’s chin and tightening his grip when he sees Vinny’s eyelashes flicker. 

‘Always do,’ Vinny says, mouth curving as he shifts against Ryan a little. Ryan snorts. 

‘Open your mouth,’ Ryan says, loosening his grip enough for Vinny to do so. Vinny does, still trying to stop himself smiling. Ryan pushes in his two longest fingers for Vinny suck. Vinny curls his tongue and Ryan snorts softly. 

‘C’mere,’ he says, pulling his fingers out and pulling Vinny into him by the back of his thigh. Ryan strokes a wet finger around his hole. ‘—you gonna do the work for me, baby?’ 

‘How?’ Vinny asks softly, frowning at Ryan. Ryan pushes his finger just a little then pushes on Vinny’s hip until it slides in the rest of the way. Vinny exhales, getting it, hands on Ryan’s chest to steady himself, as he starts to roll his hips. Ryan can feel his finger slip in and out of him, stroking over his smooth skin. Vinny moans, pushing back into Ryan’s hand. Ryan adds another finger, feeling Vinny twitch back. Vinny’s starting to pant. Ryan can feel his own breath getting shorter, as he feels a flush spreading across his chest. 

‘You’re being so good,’ Ryan murmurs. He lifts a hand to knot in Vinny’s hair, pulling his head back, ‘—you must want it bad.’ 

‘ _Fuck_ yeah,’ Vinny gasps, moaning, ‘I want it _so bad_ , baby.’ Ryan swallows, feeling lightheaded. He can see Vinny biting his lips to keep from smiling as if he knows exactly how dumb and porny he sounds. But, right that second, Ryan’s can feel how hot the inside of his body is and is so into it his cock feels like it’s vibrating. Vinny moans, tipping his head back arching as Ryan slides another finger into him. He whines as Ryan curls his fingers. 

He can feel Vinny’s body twitching around him, as nails digging into his shoulders. Ryan can feel Vinny’s cock brushing across his stomach and when Ryan glances down he can see the wet spot where he’s stuck to his underwear with pre-come. _Fuck_. Ryan curls his fingers, pushing into Vinny, trying to distract himself from losing it in his jeans right then. 

‘Ry—’ he mumbles as Ryan’s starts to kiss his chest. Ryan licks his nipple and Vinny twitches, body going tight. Ryan smiles against his skin.

‘You gonna come from just my fingers, baby?’ he asks. 

‘I want your cock,’ Vinny says, eyes on Ryan’s, hands tighter on his shoulders. Ryan nods, momentarily distracted by a sudden throbbing in his dick at the words. He removes his hand, palming Vinny’s hips again, looking at his flushed face. 

‘Yeah?’ He says, thumbs stroking over the skin on Vinny’s hip bones. He shivers, hips ticking into Ryan’s touch. ‘These better go then,’ he says, flicking the elastic on his waistband. Vinny swats at his hand as he gets up. Ryan laughs, getting up as well, his hands closing on his waist to steady Vinny as he turns to kiss him. Vinny sinks his hands into his hair. 

‘C’mon,’ Ryan says, pulling at Vinny’s jeans a little, ‘get on the couch.’ Ryan goes to Vinny’s bag for a condom, since his jacket and wallet are on the bus and he knows Vinny’s a total boy scout when it comes to safe sex. Ryan also brings back Vinny’s damp towel, throwing it over the couch while Vinny watches him. 

‘It’ll get the seat wet,’ Vinny says, but moves kneel on the towel as Ryan gestures anyway. 

‘You want to explain a stain to the venue?’ Ryan asks, standing behind him thumbs hooking in Vinny’s underwear and pulling them down with his jeans. ‘But, I guess you’d like that huh? You wouldn’t even blush as you told them I’d fucked you, that I’d made you make such a mess,’ he continues, putting a hand in Vinny’s mid back to push him forwards as he slips his fingers back into him. Vinny laughs, immediately pushing back into his hand. 

‘Mm, you sure you’re not describing your fantasies, Ry?’ Vinny says, laughter turning to a gasp at a particularly firm thrust from Ryan’s fingers. 

‘Hm,’ Ryan says, twisting to snag his t-shirt from the arm of the couch. He wads it up, closing one hand around to Vinny’s jaw to hold his mouth open as he pushes the fabric inside as a makeshift gag. Vinny wriggles but he's not making enough of a fuss for Ryan to be concerned, so he fists a hand in his hair bending to speak into his ear: ‘much better.’ 

He kisses his cheek straightening up. He can feel Vinny’s breathing fast and high in his chest as Ryan smooths a hand down his stomach and he arches, letting his head hand between his arms outstretched on the back of the seat. Ryan opens his jeans, biting his lip when he actually gets a hand on his dick. He opens the condom with his teeth, hand on his dick and eyes still on the notches of Vinny’s spine. 

‘Ready?’ he says to Vinny again, rolling the condom onto his cock. Vinny shivers a little, back arching invitingly. And Ryan smirks, smoothing a hand up his back, as he put a knee on the couch and he guides his cock into him. Vinny gives a muffled moan. Ryan catches his hips to keep him still until he’s fitted tight up against him. Vinny starts to rock his hips with more muffled whining and Ryan bites his lip harder.

‘C’mon,’ he says into his hair and Vinny groans, ‘—show me you want it.’ Ryan awkwardly gets both knees on the couch, hand gripping the back of the seat to steady himself, so he can sit back on his heels and let Vinny ride him. 

He wraps an arm around Vinny’s waist, leaning his head against his shoulder blade as Vinny starts to fuck back into, narrow hips flexing back into the curve of Ryan’s hip joint. Ryan sets his teeth on his skin, sinking into the thick muscle where his shoulder meets his neck to muffle a heavy moan. He feels incredible, skin hot and sliding up Ryan’s palms. The muscles in his thighs are taut as his pushes back onto Ryan’s dick over and over again. 

He’s really moaning now, loud even through the material of the t-shirt. His knuckles are white where they’re gripping on the back of the couch keeping them both steady. Ryan kisses up his neck and behind his ear, breathing in the smell of his soap mixed with the fresh sheen of clean sweat he can see on his skin. Ryan licks his skin to taste the salt of it. He can feel his cock throbbing in time to his heartbeat and Vinny’s body twitches and contracts. 

Vinny’s mumbling and squirming and Ryan thinks he must be close. Ryan kisses him again, letting the hand around his waist slip to his thigh. He lets his fingertips trace up the inner seam of his thigh, other hand coming to stop him moving. Vinny whines, _very_ feelingly, and Ryan chuckles. 

‘You close, baby?’ he asks and Vinny nods frantically, hips trying to shift in Ryan’s hands. Ryan licks his skin again and Vinny groans, shivering. Ryan strokes up between his thighs, brushing his balls and feeling further to the point where his cock is sunk into his body. Vinny moans and Ryan can feel his body tightening but he’s stopped squirming. 

‘Hm, good,’ Ryan says, kissing behind his ear, ‘—come on then, come for me baby.’ He fits his hand around Vinny’s cock and starts to stroke him quick and firm. It takes barely three strokes before Vinny gives a full body shudder and comes, thick stripes of come spilling on the towel beneath him. 

Ryan groans feeling Vinny’s body contacting with the orgasm. He holds Vinny's hips as he drops limp over the back of the couch, fucking into him, until he feels his own orgasm sprawling through his hips as he comes, buried up to the hilt. 

Ryan pants, holding the base of the condom as he withdraws. Vinny groans, reaching up to pull the t-shirt out of his mouth and flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling glassy-eyed. He’s flushed pink and looks completely fucked-out. There’s a reddish-purple bruise on his shoulder where Ryan had bitten him. Ryan brushes his thumb over it, pleased. Vinny turns his head and Ryan slips the thumb into his mouth to suck. 

‘C’mon,’ Ryan says, after a long moment. ‘—put your clothes back on.’ Vinny smirks but compiles, using the towel to wipe down, wriggling up his jeans and underwear and digging a clean t-shirt out of his bag. Ryan fixes his clothes too and retrieves his t-shirt and opens a window. 

Vinny’s waiting behind him and Ryan hugs him and lets Vinny give him a sloppy, affectionate kiss. Ryan picks up his phone from where it skidded away and resumes his place on the couch, while Vinny curls up on the other one to sleep. 

Ryan watches him, amused, as his wriggles about until he settles and his face softens in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this pairing is my sleeper hit of 2020 - there I said it.
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
